Opened Heart
by charlottecheesecakes210
Summary: After Miku's tragic break-up, Miku doesn't believe much in love anymore. She says only a miracle can help. Can Mikuo help her through this? Slight LenxRin, LilyxMikuo(one-sided) R&R If you please !
1. Chapter 1: Beer Please!

Chapter 1: Beer Please!

"Hey Mikuo, are you available tonight?" I asked my slightly younger brother.

"Yeah… Wait… Why?" he asked me.

"I'll… um…explain everything later. Right now, I'm gonna drink some beer!" I said.

"Are you crazy?" Mikuo asked

"Mikuo, just ask the questions later." I replied.

I put on my striped tank top and my oversized sweater. Then, I put my shorts, knee- high boots, and cream colored beanie on. I made my hair a bit wavy, and then added a scarf and my shoulder purse.

"Took you that long, huh?" Mikuo asked.

"Easy for you to say, all you have to do is throw on a hoodie and you're all set" I said as I walked out the door and headed toward my car.

"Well, you look gorgeous than ever!" he mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked as I shut the car door behind me.

"Uh… nothing…" he said as he looked out the window.

"Yeah, right. Nothing…" I said under my breath as I drove off.

As soon as I arrived, the bar was crowded and Mikuo suddenly locked his hand with mine.

"I –I just don't want you to get lost…" he said adorably while slightly smiling.

I smiled back at him.

We sat at an empty table just for two. The waiter asked for our order. I asked for one shot glass of beer and Mikuo ordered the same thing.

"So, Miku, what made you decide to drink beer today out of all days?" he asked me.

"Is it wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just that you told me to ask questions later. So here I am, asking the questions." he reasoned with me.

"Fine, I'm here because…" tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Whoa, Miku, are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine!" I said sarcastically, "Just a little heartbroken and love-sick, but who the hell cares?!"

I then took a sip of beer. Then I took a spit take…

"What the hell? This sucks!" I said.

"Miku, you have to sip it without thinking about it." He demonstrated.

"Why are you drinking?" I asked a bit teary eyed.

"Is it wrong?" he asked putting his hands behind his head.

"No." I said chuckling a bit.

"So what's wrong?" Mikuo asked in a more concerned tone.

"After our tour in L.A., Kaito, well uh we… broke it off." I sniffled, "He said that he didn't know that Meiko was the one he had feelings for all along. I hid my face in my hands.

"Miku, I shouldn't have… I didn't know…I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I'm not miserable because Meiko stole him from me or because he broke up with me, it's because I'm so stupid to believe in love…" I took another sip. This time I enjoyed it, so I asked for another.

Miku had such a sorrowful face right now. He looked like he was about to cry so he drank his beer too.

"Will someone be able to make you fall in love again?" he looked up and asked me. "I need to know…" he said desperately than ever.

"It'd take a miracle. My heart seems to be torn into pieces and I'm lost right now. I don't know what to do anymore." I cried.

"It's been three years, three years that I watched you and Kaito. He inspired you and made you happy. Why now? Why does this have to happen now? I don't know if I should be happy that he broke your heart or not. For the longest time, I've always tried to protect you and support you… Dammit! I guess what I'm trying to say I love you!" he bursted into tears, "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Mikuo, you're the closest guy to me right now, but I just don't think I'm ready. I'd have to think about it because now's not a great time. I mean you're words are very touching, but you're gonna have to wait a while. I need to forget right now." I said.

"You can forget now! I'll help you forget him! I'll be your boyfriend even for one month! Give me one chance!" Mikuo begged me.

"I-I'll think about it." I stammered and left a tip on the table, then went to the car with Mikuo.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

Chapter 2: Revelations

The next morning, I got a text from my best friend from Rin Kagamine. It said:

Hey, Miku! How was your date with Mr. Tall n' Handsome? ;)

"What the hell?" I thought.

My reply was: Who the heck is "Mr. Tall n' Handsome?"

Kaito! X)

"Fuck my life." I thought, "Should I tell her about this or let her find out on her own?"

Mikuo out of nowhere decides to try to barge into my room and wake me up.

"MIKU!" he yells out.

I stay under the covers. There is no way I am getting up. It's so freaking cold! Who would want to wake up early? Why did he wake up early?

He snatches the covers and I shiver.

" What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Miku, it's Monday." Mikuo informed me.

"No way! Yesterday was Saturday!" I exclaimed.

"Check your freaking calendar!" he told me.

I checked the calendar.

"Shit!" I quickly ran out to get some towels so I could take a shower. I ran back and almost slipped across the wooden floor. Mikuo and I were a centimeter close to kissing. I pushed him away slightly then walked to my bathroom. I heard a few footsteps and my bedroom door close. So I grabbed my phone then put my timer on 10 minutes. It's a challenge since my hair is long and it gets all tangled.

Flashback:

"Goodbye L.A.!" I exclaimed to the crowds by the end of my concert.

"Miku, can we talk?" Kaito asked.

"After we finish packing, you know what? I think dating you sure made my job a whole lot easier. I mean I sound so much better, I've been inspired, and-"

"I was too quick to make that decision!" Kaito blurted out.

"Wha- What are you saying?" I turned around and faced him.

"I rushed it. I asked you out two years after we met and frankly, Meiko and I have been together about two years before you and I even met." Kaito said.

"So you're saying we need to break up because Meiko is the one you've been thinking about until now?" my voice was a bit shaky and my back was faced toward him.

"Yes." he gulped.

"If that's it," I turned around and smiled at him, "You're right, you did rush it. I hope Meiko would be happy with you, she won't regret being with you! She's lucky to have you." I then walked out quickly before he could say anything then I bursted into tears.

*end of flashback*

"MIKU!" Mikuo shouted out.

"What?!" I yelled back at him.

"Ten minutes are up!" he replied.

"Shit."I whispered. "I-I'll be down in a jiffy!"

I grabbed my towel, dressed up in school uniform, put my hair in usual pigtails and then ran off. Mikuo looked at me blankly.

"What?" I asked.

"Miku, you missed a button on your shirt and you only have one boot." He said politely.

"Oh… Sorry…" I buttoned my shirt on correctly and found my missing boot.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"N-no." I said as I bit into my pancake

"Miku, forget about what happened last night…"he said, "I understand that you're not looking for a relationship now."

"Mikuo, I'm just happy to be with you, you're the best brother anyone could ask for." I hugged him.

We went to the bus stop and minutes later we were at school. Rin rushed to me as if I was back from recovery in a hospital or something she hugged me really tight.

"Why the hell didn't you reply to my last text?!" she asked a bit hurt.

"About that…"I tried to look for an excuse, "I had to get ready for school!"

"You could have at least replied later…" she pouted

Mikuo walked away quickly since he had swarms of fan girls…

"I didn't have time to reply, that's all" I added.

We then saw Kaito and Meiko walk together hand in hand…

"Kaito's cheating on you! Let's go fuck up that motherfucker!" Rin was just about to march up to him.

"Rin," I stopped her, "it's over." I said teary eyed.

Rin looked pretty sad. She tried to comfort me, but then stupid homeroom bell rang.

Meanwhile in homeroom I sat down. Mikuo would sit behind me and Lily would sit in front of me. She wasn't as close to me, but she was my friend. We sit in alphabetical order according to first names. Pretty odd, huh? Anyways, Mikuo's fan girls came up to him and asked about his relationship status. But he ignored them; he brushed them off until one point where he was really annoyed.

"You wanna know who I'm in a relationship with?!" he asked angrily.

"I thought you said that you understood that I'm not ready to be in a relationship…" I thought.

"Fine, it's Lily!" he answered.

I was pretty shocked. He never told me about this… I should've been the first one he told, though. I'll probably ask him about it later. Wait, why am I worried about this? The bell rang and I headed out.

"Miku, let me walk you to first period." Mikuo said.

"Mikuo, you should be walking Lily to class, she's your girlfriend." I told him.

"Miku, about that, I-"he was interrupted as I stopped.

"This is my stop." I informed Mikuo. It was my first period after all.

"Ah, sorry. I lost track of time…" he then left.

I went inside and found Rin.

"Have you heard that Mikuo and Lily are dating?" Rin asked.

"Rin, I know. They're both in my homeroom." I said glumly.

"Why the sad face?" Len asked. He was Rin's twin brother and Mikuo's best friend.


	3. Chapter 3: I Need To Know

Chapter 3: I Need To Know

"Len, she's having a bad say. You see…" Rin whispered to Len the rest.

"Oh, so- sorry…" Len said regretfully asking.

"I-It's fine…" I said.

I looked out the window.

"Len, she's having the case of twincest," Rin giggled.

Len covered his mouth with his hand. He was obviously shocked.

I shook it off, "Whatever, think what you wanna think, just don't go on spreading rumors. I'm letting you think this way because I know it's not true."

"_Or was it?"_ I thought to myself.

The bell for second period rang. I headed out the door and to my second period… Uh-oh… second period is P.E. and P.E. is always the time I see Mikuo for the longest while at school. A sudden nervous feeling occurred.

"Miku will you cut it out?" I thought to myself as I was walking to the locker room. "Why are you nervous? He's your brother… He deserves to be happy… Wait, all of a sudden, why do you feel this way for him?"

I then snapped back into reality. Had I just bumped into something? Or someone? I looked up and saw Meito. He was Meiko's brother. He was pretty hot I guess. He kept asking me out even when Kaito and I were dating. Shit! Why am I thinking too hard about the past?

"Me- Meito!" I tried to great him.

"Where are you going so soon?" he asked in his "seductive" voice.

He was 2 years older than me and this year would be his last year. But still, he's freaking annoying!

"T-To P.E., of course!" I replied.

"Hm. Fair enough, I'll see you later, babe" he kissed me and then left.

I touched my lips. I was blushing a bit when I opened my locker. I mean, that was a sudden kiss. He was pretty cute, I guess. But he's arrogant, annoying, and self-obsessed. I quickly got dressed into my P.E. uniform: a white t-shirt and short shorts. Then I ran off and quickly sat in my usual floor seat. Of course, Mikuo had to sit behind me (because we're alphabetized by last names here…)

"CLASS, YOUR TASK IS TO RUN TEN LAPS OUTSIDE OF THE FIELD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Ms. Kasane (our teacher) demanded, "THAT WILL BE YOUR TICKET TO FREEDOM! DO THIS IN 20 MINUTES!"

The class ran to start their laps. Mikuo ran beside me.

"_Perfect, now's my chance to talk to him!"_ I thought to myself.

"K –Kuo, I need to-"I was interrupted by him.

"Miku, I saw your kiss with Meito," he informed me, "Did he force it?"

"No, it was unexpected. Mikuo, I need to know something." I answered.

"Hm?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you love Lily?" I asked, "Because, ever since Saturday, you told me that you loved me. Did that change because I rejected you? You never told me that you liked her, anyway. Suddenly after my break up with Kaito, everything's been moving too fast." I was about to burst because I was too confused.

"Miku, I just wanna say that I said I did the whole relationship thing because I was getting a tired of my fan girls." He informed.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked.

"I didn't think it would be that important." Mikuo said as we both finished our last lap, he turned around and said, "By the way, nothing's changed."

"Huh?" I was puzzled.

"It's still you. I've always loved you and no one else." He added.

It kind of made me blush a bit. We headed to our locker rooms to change and his words kept repeating in my head.

"_Haha, he seems very determined to make his way into my heart. Should I give him a chance? I mean he's the only guy who's known me since forever."_ I thought to myself.


End file.
